


［Alte］小纸条与大导师的神秘情人儿

by NorthArctic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 一个AE根本没有正面出场的略全员向AE半年前的了忽然翻到，当时觉得丢人没发，现在我己经没有脸了（烂尾了没写完，蠢且烂，随便看看，喜欢更好XD（2019/7.补档）
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 2





	［Alte］小纸条与大导师的神秘情人儿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loah/gifts).



*

兄弟会作为流传了近十个世纪的古老神秘组织，始终秉持着躬耕于黑暗的绝对信念，信息情报系统更是天罗地网，滴水不漏，成为了一次次不露声色的完美刺杀的坚实后盾。

特别在21世纪，吸纳了众多顶尖黑客的阿萨辛深知互联网就是张隐私全无的白纸，任何蛛丝马迹都可能被敌手顺藤摸瓜。即便拥有世界上第一流的防火墙，但线上信息越多，机密暴露给圣殿的几率依旧越大。

雅阁嗤笑一声，坐在总机前腿架往桌子上一架，漫不经心地看着黑鸦帮小弟们po出的各种各样的消息。大到社交网站的动态，小到一句私聊，全都一清二楚，不时夹杂着不堪入目的约炮信息和限制级图片。雅阁深切担忧起帮派的思想文化建设，寻思着是不是因为任务太闷了，该搞个文艺汇演啥的。

忽然，屏幕右下跳出了一个群聊界面，竟然是个没见过的新群，叫什么“今天你社保了吗”雅阁皱起眉头把脚放下来，来不及细看，窗口便嘀嘀弹出了新消息。

“哎我说，老大今天屁股格外翘啊..是我的错觉吗”“我也这么觉得！难得见老板穿正装，领口还开那么低，只要一弯腰，啧啧。”“真的吗我这就去看！”“他就在办公室，快去快去，晚了就没了啊!”

真是，好样的。雅阁后牙槽咬得咯咯响，震惊又愤怒，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。这时门便被哐一声推开了，杰克欢欣雀跃的声音传进来：“老大我来汇报工作----啊，老大，老大你打我干什么！我错了！您轻点啊别打脸-----”

“小兔崽子我每天供给你们饭吃你们满脑子想的都是我的屁股？？”

雅阁的怒吼传遍了整个总部，在草坪上帮着康纳喂鸡的爱德华笑到满地打滚，压倒了一只惊慌逃窜的鸡，一声哀叫后那只名叫查尔斯李的芦花小母鸡产下了自己的第一颗蛋，就此告别难产生涯。爱德华笑得上气不接下气，把那颗光溜溜热乎乎的蛋拿给康纳看，这才打消了他整天宰了查尔斯李炖汤的念头。

当晚伊薇拿着那个双黄蛋冲了碗蛋花汤给弟弟喝，说是他的功劳。

“其实那个群好久了，我一直帮你墙着，今天不知道怎么出了点漏洞。那些人我都教训过了，你别气了。”“你知道？！你知道还不告诉我？”雅阁一激动猛喝了一大口，烫得差点把碗扔地下。“我这不是怕你生气吗。赶紧喝完洗碗。”伊薇轻飘飘地抛下一句，起身回屋了。

视奸那个群可是她的每日快乐源泉啊！伊薇当然不能说。

雅阁撅起嘴咂着烫伤的舌头，闷闷不乐地看着桌上那碗莫名奇妙的蛋花汤，没啥想喝的欲望了，索性别扭着端去了杰克屋里。小开膛手见他来开心得不得了，呲牙咧嘴地想从床上坐起来，雅阁把他按回去，没好气地把碗哐一声墩在了床头柜上。

“查尔斯李新下的双黄蛋，喝了赶紧好。”

*

深谙网络之可怕的刺客们，日常交流也尽量避免像普通人那样靠电子设备的脉冲波隔空传递，毕竟谁也不想自己的隐私被公开处刑成为笑柄。可让常年出外勤的刺客们回来歇脚还没法聊天，确实有点太不人道主义太压榨员工了。

“大番茄，好番茄。你给我们想个法子吧，不见面就没法好好说话真的闷死大家伙了。”艾吉奥拿着达芬奇的数位板不让他画图纸，上窜下跳跟个猴似的能把人活活烦死。

“别混了你，赶紧滚去该干啥干啥。”达芬奇的手在艾吉奥脸前猛甩了几下，眉头皱的能夹死一只苍蝇。艾吉奥不为所动，稳如泰山，大有赖在工作室白吃白喝软磨硬泡之势。

“好吧，好吧。”老好人日常屈服给了老流氓，“我给你们楼设计一套信息投递系统，靠风洞原理传递，完全不依赖网络。”

“太棒了吧！不过投递什么呢？”

“呃...小纸条。”

*

很快每个人桌角都连上了投纸条的管道，一条进一条出，只要拨上门牌号就能精准投递。刺客们对新发明玩得不亦乐乎，甚至有些能当面说的话也懒得找人了。纸条满天飞，看看每个人的碎纸机，就能拼凑出阿萨辛总部的所有八卦。大到切萨雷被杀，小到雅阁被强吻，凡事都能成为刺客们任务之余嚼舌根的谈资。

而最近----

“大导师有人了”

这句轻飘飘的话不知从哪张纸条上传出来，宛如平地惊雷般一传十十传百，一夜窜上了话题榜第一名，直接甩开第二位的“康纳新养的黑脸山羊名叫海尔森”一大截。

“我刚刚本来要汇报，在门外隔了两步就听见屋里有声音，我哪还敢敲门，等了五分钟还没停就走了。”亚诺的纸条落到了几人的桌子上。

“哇靠，还搞金屋藏娇啊！”爱德华激动万分，字潦草得认不出来。

“你床都没上过，能听出来叫床和别的声音的区别？”伊薇毫不留情，“万一是谁受伤了呢。”

“你咋没多听一会儿？？”雅阁还停留在兴奋中。

“那你们找个人现在再去啊！”亚诺力透纸背，不想承认自己其实害羞得一听就跑了。

刺客们抛下了所有正义感，纷纷沉浸在分享秘密的狂喜里：“找谁啊，得是个有经验的。”

“阿历克西欧斯。”笔迹相异的纸条几乎同一时间从管道中掉出，看来大家意见完全一致。

“我去叫他！顺便我也去。”雅阁简直快乐得飞起来。

正补觉的希腊佣兵被英国后辈激越的敲门声惊醒，接着被连哄带骗，又拖又拽到了顶层的大导师门口。

里头的动静确实不算小，间或有些桌椅的拖拽声，听得雅阁也不由得面上一热。

“你快听，是不是大导师办事呢？”雅阁压着嗓子热切地问。“这...想不到啊，阿泰尔。”阿历克西欧斯睁大了栗色的眼睛，狡黠地咧嘴一笑。

雅阁苍蝇搓手，忙不迭地催促道：“别卖关子啦！！”佣兵若有所思地点点头。

“实锤啦！阿历说没错！”期盼已久的纸条终于落到了焦灼的众人的桌上。

“是的。”阿历克西欧斯写的是希腊语。

“真的，和一个女人？”巴耶克也不知何时参与了进来，所幸他没有写象形文字。

“那还用说！”雅阁的纸条回答道。

阿历克西欧斯皱了皱眉。门板太厚，里面的声音又没有很明显的女性化的尖细音色...他说不准。不过强壮些的女孩声音低点也很正常，比如他姐姐卡珊德拉。佣兵耸耸肩，最终也没写什么。

平日里谁也不会设想冷清严肃的大导师和谁暧昧不清甚至发展关系，但一旦成为了现实，这事实似乎无形中满足了大家心底的期望。

“大导师可算是开窍了，我之前真怕他清心寡欲的给憋坏了。”

“人家那是自律，爷爷。”在旁边给枪管上油的康纳瞅了眼龙飞凤舞的字条，不赞同地评论道。

我也很自律啊...最近忙得都没空去找谢伊了。爱德华撇撇嘴，缩在转椅里换了个姿势，还是把纸条团成球扔到了。

“真想知道是哪位女孩儿，这一边么幸运。”

“他爱主，亦爱一位世人。”巴耶克憋了半天吐出来这么一句，似乎已经感动得一塌糊涂了。

“是啊，就等着大导师公开的那一天了。”

“大导师那性子，咱们不问的话说不定等结婚了他也不会说...”亚诺吐槽道。

“艾吉奥呢？他和大导师最熟了，让他打听下嘛。”爱德华咂着威士忌，指使康纳写道。

“那小子说自己出任务去了——不过他要是知道最爱的大导师交女朋友了，指不定要伤心死呢！等他回来我要第一个告诉他，嘿嘿！”

*

那天之后大家看阿泰尔的眼神全都变了味，带着某种“我都懂”的认同感与无声的鼓励，热切地，想方设法地暗示着那张平淡如水的脸：快坦白吧大导师，我们想见嫂子啊！但迟钝如阿泰尔，或者说老油条如大导师，每天依旧照常布置任务听报告出外勤，丝毫不为所动。要不是一周后有字条传来说又听到大导师屋里有动静，大家几乎都要以为女朋友是他们一时脑热，异想天开出来的了。

话题榜迅速变成了关于阿泰尔女朋友身份的各种猜测。

这么神出鬼没，莫非是一位女刺客？巴耶克觉得温婉女子才配的上阿泰尔的性格，阿历却认定对方是桀骜不驯的类型。爱德华攥着酒瓶子信誓旦旦地说，那人至少得会游泳。

亚诺甚至大着胆子用潜行术跟踪过几回，却发现大导师极少几次没报备的外出都是去几个街区外有名的馆子买意面而已。意面？难道被艾吉奥传染了？这结果虽然出人意料，但着实没什么价值。

雅阁无数次怂恿艾吉奥去问，一向八卦的青年却意外地没什么兴趣参与到如火如荼的揭秘行动中来，被逼急了还会脸红着急：“大导师女朋友关我什么事？况且你们这么感兴趣干什么啊，又不是你们有女朋友了！”雅阁觉得必定是艾吉奥为这事伤心了，便也不再和他多提。

日子过了一个月，还是进展毫无，整栋楼里压根没人见过有姑娘出入大导师的办公室。除了众人去任务报备外，只有艾吉奥有时跑进去找他聊天。

声音还是很偶尔传出来，谁不想趁着那时候直接破门而入看个究竟呢，但那样着实太不道德，大家都心照不宣地默认了大导师金屋藏娇的行径，也不打扰，也不戳破。大导师那么累，有个爱人陪陪多好呀。他不愿大家知道，也必定有自己的理由，或者时机未到。

*

直到有天，达芬奇哐的一声推开了总部大门。

“艾吉奥那混小子呢？”难得见发明家这么火急火燎，果不其然又和麻烦精有关。

“出任务去了吧，他说的。”公共区里喝茶的伊薇抬头说。

“？他净胡扯，他刚去我那要走了装着他新家的设计图的硬盘，但我给成一个潜艇的平面图了，那玩意丢了可是我三个月的心血啊！我得赶紧拿回来——”

艾吉奥没去做任务？新家？他哪来的这闲钱。伊薇皱起了眉头，放下茶杯跟着达芬奇上了楼。她只隐约听谁说过大导师在湖边安置了套新别墅。

艾吉奥的房间里自然没他的人影。达芬奇急得跳脚，二话不说就冲向了顶层阿泰尔的办公室。“那兔崽子老是找阿泰尔玩。”

伊薇急匆匆地跟上去，灵敏的听觉让她瞬间捕捉到大导师办公室里的动静。“别----！”但已经晚了，心急如焚的达芬奇匆匆敲了几下，不等回应便径直推开门进去了。

进去了。

门哐的一声合上。

完蛋了。

伊薇绝望地侧目回头，发现身后不知何时聚集了楼里的所有人，都在互相大眼瞪小眼。谁也不敢出声，空气凝滞在上空，时间过得像滴沙漏那般漫长。大家不约而同地贴到墙上和门上凝神屏气地听，却捕捉不到什么声音。

似乎过了漫长又煎熬的一个世纪，门咔哒一声开了。众人像一窝受惊的兔子那般从墙边跳将起来，死死盯着出来的达芬奇。达芬奇看见这么多人围着也吓了一跳，在世界顶尖刺客们注视猎物的眼神下不知所措地反手带上门，手里捏着小小一块硬盘。

伊薇清清嗓子，克制着声线里的颤抖：“你...拿到图纸了？”

“对啊，艾吉奥就在里面，他给我了。”“艾，艾吉奥...？”雅阁似乎不会说英语了，表情扭曲的就像吃了一只苍蝇。

“对啊，他不是经常跑你们大导师屋里去玩么。”

“呃，他俩在干嘛？”阿历克西欧斯还算冷静，但英语口音比平时重了几倍。

“艾吉奥在阿泰尔的行军床上睡午觉，说他的床比自己的舒服啥的。我进去的时候阿泰尔正走过来要开门...喂你们一个个都是什么表情啊？他俩还能干嘛？！”达芬奇被逼问得要崩溃了。

“他们穿着衣服呢吗？”爱德华的表情如梦似幻。

艺术家的眼神像看智障：“？艾吉奥在被子里不知道，阿泰尔当然穿着。”

受够了集体不吃药的刺客们，达芬奇从人群中挤出一条路，抱着图纸，哼着小曲下楼了，没人拦住他继续问下去，众人静默如鸡，面面相觑。

“新房子。”过了半晌，伊薇喃喃开口。“意大利面。”亚诺气若游丝。“声音不像女人。”阿历补充道。“除了艾吉奥，还有谁成天往大导师屋里跑？”雅阁捶胸顿足：“咱们一个个是瞎了还是傻了，怎么就只知道往女人身上想！”“因为你最开始说是个女人。”康纳提醒道。

雅阁又噎住了，烦躁地把帽子摘下来捋了几把头发：“好吧是我先入为主判断失误---但是我得说这样我反而舒坦多了。艾吉奥那么喜欢大导师，他也是大导师唯一偏爱的人，他俩在一起比阿泰尔找一个大家都不熟悉的女人顺理成章多了。艾吉奥不是一厢情愿，我真的为他们开心。”

“是啊，其实我早就隐隐预感是他们俩了。”阿历克西欧斯耸耸肩，带着一如既往的狡黠笑容。“这样多好，自家兄弟，比大姑娘什么的靠谱多了。”爱德华笑起来，连带着气氛也放松了下来。“真羡慕，他们好配的。”亚诺真心实意地评价，脸又有点儿红。

“行，散了散了。”伊薇催促着大家下楼，刺客们纷纷回过神来，一哄而散各回各家，人人脸上都挂着笑意。“艾吉奥请吃饭啊！”末了雅阁吹了声口哨扬声喊道，也不管屋里人顾不顾的上听。

**Author's Note:**

> emm下章段只写了开头的肉...（看旧文瞳孔地震，接不下去了orz拿这有头无尾的东西污染tag对不起15551
> 
> （好了我的丢人存档完毕了卑微祝食用愉快


End file.
